Human Nature
by holl2712
Summary: Quinn and Finn are 'fake' dating so they can win back Rachel and Sam. But what if Sam and Rachel don't want to be with them, but want to be with each other. Rachel is helping Sam with his situation and Finn and Quinn follow Rachel to the motel, and they are very surprised with the outcome and didn't expect it what so ever. Sam/Rachel Set during Rumours, Season 2. One-Shot. Glee.


**First Glee Fanfiction, be kind!**

**Full Summary: What if Quinn and Finn regretted breaking up and cheating on Sam and Rachel? What if they were now pretending to be together to get them back. But do Sam and Rachel want them back? What if Rachel was helping Sam with his situation and they got closer? What is their relationship?**

**Set during Rumours Season 2.**

**Sam/Rachel One-Shot.**

**Human Nature.**

Finn and Quinn sat in the empty Choir room discussing their latest plans. Finn had broken up with the one girl who he truly loved. Quinn had cheated on the one guy who ever really understood her. They both wanted their other halves back and hoped this time their plans would work.

'So, we're going to flaunt our 'relationship' in their faces and hope it gets something out of them?' Finn asked, he was never the smartest of people.

'Exactly, they'll be so jealous they'll have to do something to get us back. Rachel never goes down without a fight and Sam just worships me' Quinn finished with a smile. She truly believed that she would get Sam back because she was the prettiest and most popular girl in school.

The members of the New Directions started to fill the choir room. Mr. Schuster the coach walked in and leaned against the shiny black piano where Brad sat ready to take orders for whatever song anyone wanted. His eyes scanned the room, his eye brows raised in surprise and confusion.

'Has anyone seen Sam and Rachel?' Quinn and Finn started to look around the familiar faces not seeing the Mini Barbra or the Blonde Bieber. They looked at each other in confusion and fear.

'I saw Rachel and Sam arrive at school together, they were in an intense conversation and didn't notice any of us.' Mercedes said, with a hint of confusion in her voice.

'Do you know where they went?' Mr. Schue asked. She shook her head and he sighed.

'Well I guess we'll have to discuss Nationals without them' He turned around just as the missing two were walking into the room.

'And where have you two been?' the Spanish teacher asked. Rachel and Sam glanced at each other then both turned their attention back to him.

'I'm sorry Mr. Schuster, we were in the...' Rachel trails off, not sure of what to say.

'We were in the head teacher's office, we were discussing some matters that we would like to remain private' Sam helps her finish. Mr Schue nods obviously pleased with their answer nods.

'Take your seats then.' They walk over to the two spare seats at the back of the room. Mr Schue writes on the whiteboard.

'We've finally made it, Nationals!' Everyone starts cheering and clapping. 'I was thinking that maybe Rachel would like to do a duet with-'Finn stands up.

'I would be happy Mr. Schue to do a duet with Rachel.' Quinn yanks him back down into his seat.

'Actually Finn, I was thinking that she should do a duet with Sam.'

'WHAT?!' Quinn and Finn shouted at the same time. Everyone shot them confused looks.

'I think that I should sing with Rachel, we killed it last year with 'Faithfully'.' Finn states, Sam and Rachel look at each other and roll their eyes before silently laughing.

'Yeah, wouldn't Rachel be better with Finn than Sam? Because they can sing together' Quinn asks. The Glee coach rubs his face.

'This is not up for discussion, Rachel Sam would you two like the duet for Nationals?' he asks. Finn and Quinn turn and look at them.

'I would love to sing with Sam, it would be a great experience to see if our voices blend well together.' Rachel's musical voice echo's through Finn's ears and he hated it.

'Sam?' Mr. Schue asks. The big lipped boy smiles and nods. Everyone except Quinn and Finn clapped. Glee went by with more no more displeasure and 'Fuinn's' plan wasn't working very well.

Sam walked passed Finn and Quinn while they were making out against the lockers and they abruptly pulled apart and watched him make his way towards Rachel, who was standing by her locker looking at her shoes. He stops in front of her and lifts her head up, she smiles.

'I like your new look Rachel, even though you did look cute in your reindeer sweaters.' Sam says as he looks her up and down. Rachel blushes. She had been dressing differently. She had dumped the skirts and baby sweaters and started dressing like a teenage girl. Currently she was wearing a pink baby doll dress with pink flats.

'Thanks Sam, I like my new look much better than those childish and grandma styled clothes.' She replies. Finn's hands curled into fists as he watched them exchange a few simple and meaningless words. Quinn's eyes widened in surprise as she noticed Rachel's new attire.

'So are we still on for later?' Sam asks. Rachel nods.

'Yeah, I'll be over at around 6 that okay?' she asks.

'Yeah, these are the directions to where I'm staying' He hands her a slip of paper and she reads over the writing.

'I'll find it fine Sam, thanks.' She rises up on her tip-toes and kisses his cheek. Finn kicks the lockers and storms away causing a few people to exchange a few looks as Quinn storms after him in a similar fashion. Sam and Rachel look at each other in confusion, before walking down the hallway, their arms linked.

Finn slams his gym locker shut and starts punching the punch bag, imagining it's Sam. His best friend Noah Puckerman, Puck for short, walked into the room just as Finn split the bag.

'Whoa dude, what's got you in a rage?' he asks. Finn looks at him.

'Stupid Evans, taking Rachel away from me!' He fumes. Puck shoots him a strange look.

'But your dating Quinn' Finn shakes his head and punches the bag again.

'We're pretending! So I can get back with Rachel and she can get back with Sam!' He exclaims. Puck shakes his head.

'Look dude, you're my best friend and we've had a lot of problems, so if you mess about with Rachel again this friendship is no more' he turns around and slams the door as he leaves. Finn runs his sweaty hands through his hair and leaves the gym to go to the changing rooms.

Quinn is waiting outside for him and pulls him into a hidden spot.

'We are going to follow Rachel to wherever she's going and we are going to watch them' she insists.

'I agree' Finn agrees, like what it says in his few words.

**5:30pm.**

It was drawing nearer to 6 o'clock and Finn and Quinn were following Rachel down the high way. It was a warm night so the windows were rolled down. Finn could hear Rachel singing along to Cindi Lauper 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' her voice still sent chills through Finn's body whenever he heard her. She turned the corner and so did they. She turned into a car park and Finn parked his car across the road. They were outside of a motel. Finn looked at Quinn.

'You don't think there...' Quinn trailed off, obviously not wanting to say what they were both thinking. Finn turned and looked to see Rachel talking to a man. She nods and starts towards the rooms. She arrives at the last door and knocks. Sam comes to the door and smiles. Finn drives around the corner so they are closer to them.

'Did anyone see you coming?' Sam asked. Rachel shook her head.

'I don't think so, though I swear I felt like someone was following me. I'm probably just paranoid.' Sam laughs.

'So, can I come in?' Rachel asks. Sam opens the door wider and Rachel walks in. Quinn and Finn glance at each other.

Inside the motel room...

'RACHEL!' Sam's younger sister Stacey comes bounding up to Rachel and wraps her tiny and extremely thin arms around Rachel.

'Hey Stacey, where's Stevie?' On queue a boy around Stacey's age comes running into the living room and launches himself at Rachel. Rachel bursts into a fit of giggles and pulls the bottom of her dress down.

'That answers your question.' Sam jokes. Stevie jumped on the bed and Stacey followed.

'Sammy, can you and Rachel sing for us again?' Rachel had helped Sam with his siblings many times before. She first found out about his situation when they bumped into each other outside the charity shop. Sam had been trying to find some cheap clothes while Rachel was looking for sheet music. They went for coffee and Sam eventually told her everything.

His dad had lost his job and his mom had walked out on him because she now couldn't get the things she wanted. Some men from the council or something came to the house and gave them half an hour to pack as few things as they could and get out of the house.

Rachel couldn't believe that someone could be so cruel to chuck out a man who had just lost his job and wife out on the street with three kids to raise. She was sympathetic and has been Sam's closet friend ever since. They had sung many times before but didn't say anything about it when they were asked to sing a duet at Nationals.

Rachel looked at Sam, who looked down. Earlier in the day, he had to sell his guitar to buy food. Rachel tried to convince him to borrow some money but he refused being the man he is. Rachel laid her hand on Sam's shoulder and leaned in close to his ear.

'I'll go get my guitar out of my car. I'll be right back.' He shot her a confused look but nodded as she got up and left the small motel room. She crossed over the car park to her car and pulled the guitar out of the trunk. She didn't know how to play guitar, but when Sam sold his he waited in the car while she bought sheet music. He didn't know that when she was there she had bought his guitar back and picked it up on her way.

Finn and Quinn watched as Rachel made her way back to the room while carrying the guitar that was easily recognisable. Rachel re-entered the room and Quinn and Finn looked at each other once again.

Rachel closed the wooden door behind her and walked back over to where Sam was sitting next to Stevie ad Stacey. She handed him the guitar that he had sold earlier on and he looked at her. She pulled her bright yellow coat off and laid it over the only chair they had in the room. She smoothed out the pink dress she had on and sat crossed legged next to Sam. He looked at her in awe.

'Did you buy my guitar?' he asked.

'It looks like it doesn't it. You love this guitar and won't play another one, so I bought it.' She said with a smile.

'I'll pay yo-'Rachel cut off his protests.

'No, I bought it because I wanted to learn how to play and I didn't want anyone else to get your guitar. So what song shall we sing?' she asked him. He shook his head, but couldn't help smiling. Rachel could always make him feel better. Much better than Quinn ever made him feel.

'How about 'Human Nature' you can't beat Michael Jackson.' Sam suggested. Rachel nodded as he started to strum the tune. Stevie and Stacey leaned back against the two cushions on the bed as they listened.

_**Rachel:**_

_Looking out,_

_Across the Night-time,_

_The city winks a sleepless eye,_

_Hear his voice,_

_Shake my window,_

_Sweet seducing sighs,_

_**Sam:**_

_Get me out,_

_Into the night-time,_

_Four walls won't hold me tonight,_

_If this town,_

_Is just an apple,_

_The let me take a bite,_

_**Both:**_

_If they say,_

_Why, why tell 'em that it's Human Nature,_

_Why, why,_

_**Rachel:**_

_Does he do me that way?_

_If they say,_

_Why, why, tell 'em that it's Human Nature,_

_Why, why does he do me that way?_

_**Sam:**_

_Reaching out, _

_To touch a stranger,_

_**Both:**_

_Electric eyes are everywhere_

_**Sam:**_

_See that girl,_

_She knows I'm watching,_

_She likes the way I stare,_

_**Both:**_

_If they say,_

_Why, why tell 'em that it's Human Nature,_

_Why, why,_

_Does he do me that way?_

_If they say,_

_Why, why, tell 'em that it's Human Nature,_

_Why, why does he do me that way?_

_**Rachel:**_

_I like livin' this way_

_**Sam:**_

_I like lovin' this way_

_**Rachel:**_

_Oh why_

_Oh why_

_Looking out_

_Across the morning_

_Where the city's heart begins to beat_

_Reaching out_

_I touch his shoulder_

_**Both:**_

_I'm dreaming of the street_

_If they say,_

_Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature_

_Why, why, does he do me that way?_

_If they say,_

_Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature_

_Why, why does he do me that way?_

_**Rachel:**_

_I like livin' this way_

_**Sam:**_

_I like lovin' this way_

_**Rachel:**_

_Oh why_

_Oh why_

_**Both:**_

_Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature_

_Why._

The last few notes rang out as Rachel and Sam gazed into each others eyes. They sounded good with each other. They momentarily forgot that Sam's younger brother and Sister watching but remembered when they heard their clapping. They both smiled and turned their attention back to the two children in the room.

'Sammy, there's a man staring into the window.' Stacey said while pointing to the window. Rachel turned around and saw Finn disappearing from view.

'It's Finn, he followed me here!' She exclaimed. She jumped up and stormed up to the door. She twisted the handle when Sam placed a hand on her shoulder.

'He obviously doesn't want you here so don't go charging out, I'll just close the curtains so he doesn't scare the kids.' She stared into his eyes and melted, she nodded. He turned and pulled the mouldy material across the rail to cover the window. He turns around and stares into Rachel's chocolate coloured eyes. Rachel smiles before quickly turning and sitting next to Stacey.

'Rachie, who was that man?' the young blonde asks. Rachel glances at Sam then at Stacey.

'Well Stacey, that was Finn, he's Sam's friend and my ex-boyfriend.' She nods before Stevie pushes her off the bed. She bursts into a fit of giggles. Rachel picks her up and spins her around, laughing with her.

Sam watched the scene in great detail. He liked Rachel a lot. She was beautiful, unique, talented, and ambitious and not as annoying as people think she was. She was the nicest ad most caring person he had ever met and she didn't hide her feelings, he always knew her mood and how she felt. He liked that.

Rachel made Stacey and Stevie some Banana Bread and they fell asleep at around half seven. Rachel said she'd stay with Sam for a few more hours until his dad came home. They sat on the floor, opposite each other, their knees touching.

'I can't wait for us to sing together at Nationals, maybe we could sing 'Human Nature' it sounded good' Sam said, Rachel smiled.

'Yeah, we do.' She said. Sam noticed her hands resting in her lap, as she glanced around the room.

'You know my parents are away for a few months. You and your family could come and stay with me for while, if you wanted' she said. I looked at her in disbelief.

'I don't know Rach, you'd have to ask my dad when he comes in.' She nodded, she looked sad. He took her small hands in his and she turned to look at him.

'Thanks for offering though Rachel, it really means a lot to me' she smiles as a tear falls. Sam reaches up and brushes it away with his thumb.

'Why the tears?' he asks her, she shakes her head.

'Nothing its just, I feel like I can tell you anything and I don't get that feeling often, I never got it with Finn or Jesse for that matter and I really don't want this friendship to end.' She says as a few more tears leak out of her eyes. Sam wipes them away and pulls her into a hug.

'I feel the same Rachel, I really like you and I literally tell you everything.' She pulls away and smiles. He thought she had never looked more beautiful.

'I have to ask you something Rachel and I want you to give me an honest answer' she looks at him.

'I'll always be honest with you Sam.' He smiled.

'Are you over Finn? Like completely over with Finn, never going back to him again' she looks at him and for one second he thought that she was still in love with Finn.

'I am completely over with Finn Hudson' his eyes twinkled, as he placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb. She leaned into his touch as her eyes closed.

'As am I with Quinn' he said as he slowly leaned in and found she was doing the same thing. A moment later their lips connected. The kiss was soft but passionate. They pulled away and looked at each other. Sam placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her head forward the rest their foreheads together. He sighed happily and she let out a giggle.

'What does this make us?' Sam asked Rachel. She thought deeply then kissed him. He kissed back before pulling away.

'I guess that answers my question. I'm glad to call you Rachel Berry my girlfriend' she blushed.

'Ditto' she whispers. They heard the door open and looked up as Sam's dad walked in, looking tired and lost.

'Hey Mr Evans' Rachel said as she waved her hand. Sam's dad laughed.

'Rachel, you've known me long enough to call me John' Rachel nodded and looked at Sam.

'Um, Dad, Rachel offered for us to stay with her for a while' John looked at Sam is shock then at Rachel.

'Rachel that's fine, I wouldn't like to impose on you' Rachel stood up and straightened her dress.

'Mr. Evans, I mean John, my parents were the one's who suggested it and they are away on business for a few months so I would have to house to myself and I really don't like being on my own. It would be a pleasure for you to stay with us.' She said and Sam didn't think she could have got anymore amazing.

'Well, um, Rachel if you're sure...' John asked unsure. Rachel gave an Oscar smile.

'Oh I'm sure John. There is a room for you Sam and the twins, so what do you say?' she asked, while rocking on the balls of her feet. Sam looked at his father in hope and John looked between his son and his other two kids, sleeping in the rough bedding and damp room. He looked back at the small girl who he had grown to think of as another child.

'Okay, Rachel, we'll come around tomorrow' Rachel smiled.

'You can come now, if you want, everything's ready' Sam watched his girlfriend in amazement.

'Um, Okay, Sam collect our few belongings and Rachel if you would wake the kids, while I go talk to the owner' Sam and Rachel nodded and John left the room to talk to the owner. Rachel walked over to the bed and gently shook Stevie and Stacey awake. They rubbed their eyes as Rachel told them the news. They smiled and hugged Rachel.

Sam collected the kids' clothes along with his and his dads. He shoved them into the big duffel bag and did the same with the few toys that the twins had saved. He threw in their few pairs of shoes and zipped the bag up. He walked over to Rachel.

'I'm just going to take this to your car, can I have the keys?' He asked. She nodded and pulled her keys out of her coat and dropped them in his hand. She also handed him his guitar. He left and walked over to Rachel's car. He dumped the bag and guitar in the trunk and saw his dad walking over carrying and sleeping Stevie. He belted him into the back seat and climbed in after him. Sam turned and saw Rachel carrying a sleeping Stacey; Sam jogged over and lifted her out of Rachel's arms. Rachel smiled thankfully as Sam belted Stacey into the back seat next to their dad. He closed the door and smiled at Rachel. He through the keys over to her and she caught them.

'You sure about this Rachel?' Sam asked, Rachel shook her head.

'Yes I'm sure about this. Now get in the car. I think Quinn and Finn are over there watching us.' Sam looked over Rachel's shoulder and saw Finn's red truck parked outside the motel room he had just been in.

'Why the hell are they watching us?' Rachel shrugged. She walked over to the driver's side and opened the door. Sam walked over and helped her into the car and she smiled. He walked over to the other side and hopped in. They drove away with Finn's car following.

Finn and Quinn had been sitting outside that motel room for ages and nothing had been happening. Finn had peeked into the window and saw Rachel and Sam sitting on a bed with two children who looked like they were related to Sam. The girl saw him and he had to run to the car. They had pulled the curtains and that was that. Then a man walked into the room and Quinn sat up.

'That's Sam's dad' Finn looked towards the door. A few minuets later Sam's dad exited and walked towards the front of the Motel. Sam opened the curtains and they saw Rachel shaking awake the two children and them hugging her. Sam walked over and Rachel passed him her keys along with a guitar. They watched the scene unfold. Rachel and Sam's dad carrying to children to Rachel's car and Sam seeing them.

'We are going to continue to follow them?' Finn asked and Quinn nodded. Finn waited for them to pull away then followed, he stopped once they got to Rachel's street and he took Quinn home. They decided to meet in the morning to discuss everything.

The Glee Club were all discussing the latest news story in the Muckraker. Finn and Quinn walked in and every turned to look at them.

'Why were you watching Sam and Rachel?' Artie asked. Quinn and Finn looked at each other before Puck thrust the paper into their faces.

'I've already told them all that you two are fake dating to get Sam and Rachel back.' Finn looked at the people who were his friends and their faces showed that they weren't friends at that moment in time. Mr Schue walked in and looked at Quinn and Finn.

'Sit down everyone.' They obeyed. 'Sam and Rachel want to talk to you all.' Sam and Rachel walked in hand in hand and Finn and Quinn's eyes narrowed.

'Before you all bombard us with questions, yes we are together.' Rachel stated everyone cheered except Quinn and Finn,

'Now we all know you've read the paper and I would like to confirm some things. Rachel was there to help my babysit my baby brother and sister while my dad was out looking for a job, she's helped me a lot during this. My dad lost his job a few months ago and my Mom walked out on us all. So we got kicked out of our house and moved into the motel. But last night we moved into Rachel's' Sam finished. Everyone's face was shocked. Rachel placed a comforting hand on his bicep.

A growl escaped Finn's lips at her hand placement and he stood up. Everyone looked at him in surprise. Mike and Puck were already standing in case they had to step in. Sam squared his shoulders and Rachel tightened her grip on his hand. He looked down at her and gave her a soft kiss on her head. Finn couldn't take it, he lunged at Sam, Sam pushed Rachel away as Finn connected with him and they fell to the floor. Rachel screamed at Finn.

Finn punched Sam in the eye while Sam punched him in the mouth causing his lip to pop. Puck and Mike grabbed Finn and pulled him off of Sam and threw him against the wall keeping him there. Rachel rushed over to Sam and lifted his head into her lap. She brushed her fingers over the bruise that was slowly forming around his right eye.

Quinn couldn't stand the hobbit touching her man. She was ready to pounce like a cat does with its prey but Santana and Brittany were already holding her back while Mercedes was blocking the path. Quinn screamed in protest and Rachel spun her head to look at her. Rachel stood up and brushed the back of her purple dress and walked towards Quinn.

'Quinn, you've tortured me for years. Name calling, horrible pictures, and cyber-bullying. You've messed with my life and I'm not going to let you do it anymore. I'm with Sam, I like Sam and you or Finn aren't going to wreck it. Not this time.' Rachel stood up straight and Quinn stared at her in shock. No one stood up to her. Never. Rachel turned and walked back over to her boyfriend.

Sam stood up and wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist and she looked up at him. She ran her fingers around his eye and he winced in pain. She moved her hand away and grabbed his. Rachel started dragging him out of the choir room and into the Nurse's office.

The nurse handed Sam an ice pack, which Rachel held on his eye. A few moments later, Finn walked in accompanied by Quinn. Rachel and Sam moaned and both burst out laughing. Finn and Quinn shot them a dirty look. Finn refused Quinn holding the ice pack to his burst lip. She sat there crossed armed.

'I hope you happy Sam, got my girl' Finn spat. Sam smiled, cockily.

'Actually I am thanks for asking.' Rachel giggled and Sam wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist pulling her onto his knee. She leaned into his chest and moved the ice pack to check his eye.

'I think the swellings went down' Rachel told him after examining his eyed. He smiled.

'How does it look?' He asked, she looked at it again.

'Kind of hot actually' he chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around her small waist. Quinn scoffed.

'I said those exact words after Karofsky punched you for sticking up for Kurt' Rachel rolled her eyes.

'That was my idea and I don't remember Finn being there' Rachel replied after putting the ice pack back over his eye. Sam placed his hand over her small one, holding the icepack in place.

'That's my girl Evans' Finn growled. Rachel shook her head and stood up pulling her dress down a little and smoothing the back out. Sam stood up and moved the ice pack away from his eye. He handed it back to the nurse.

'This is your last chance to get back with me Sam, after this I won't want you back' Quinn shouted. Sam turned around.

'Good, because I don't need you. I have Rachel' He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she smiled slightly.

'Rachel, please. I love you so much I can't be apart from you. This is just a rebound' Finn pleaded. Rachel rolled her eyes.

'Yeah, just a rebound, seeing as you broke up with me over 2 months ago, this is totally a rebound. Go Sam' Rachel and Sam walked out of the Nurses office leaving a crestfallen Quinn and Finn.

People pointed and stared when Rachel and Sam walked down the halls. But it wasn't because they were a new couple. It was because after the fight the New Directions went to the library and started producing posters for their Prom King and Queen campaign.

**Vote for the BEST couple at this school...SAMCHEL!**

**Vote now and they'll be the best King and Queen EVER!**

Underneath the text was a picture of Rachel and Sam walking hand in hand, smiling up at each other. Rachel and Sam laughed at the sight and looked at each other.

'Even if we don't win, you'll always be my Queen' Sam whispered.

'Ditto' Rachel whispered back. Sam leaned down and kissed Rachel softly on the lips; they rested their foreheads together and smiled at each other.

'We'll tell 'em that it's Human Nature' they murmured before kissing again.

**Well there it is, I hope you liked it. I will be doing more Glee Fanfictions for different couples. Once again I really hope you enjoyed it :)**

**You know what to do...Review! :)**


End file.
